Airwalker Victor's Journal
MY PEACE Hello this is me, Victor! I got my own book from a kind man in my town of Nortinbordin. Now I can write down my adventures as a member of Airwalker Felix's army! I went to Felix's Tower, and read his letters.. I can't believe I made it up here. I feel bad for Felix.. I'm going to run south to Sergio to see if I can find him there. '' ''I am currently observing the Felix Cannon.. This man is a genius! Airwalker Felix has been dead for 16 years. I'm such a fool. Now they're telling me that I'm the new Airwalker. I forbid myself to continue this book... It disgusts me. VICTOR'S SECRET Even though my other book was a waste.. I decided to write a new one about the Manifesto Revolution. 26 years ago, Airwalker Felix destroyed the last of the Manifesto Empire. He captured the capital of Sergio. Now they are revolting. I sit aside Cannon #2, firing at the city. We are so far successful, but nobody is firing back yet. In an attempt to fire diagonally, Cannon #2 has fallen. We need to relocate immediately. At least '' I got what I wanted.. I'm in Felix's Army. Siege is a painful thing for both sides. Felix just walked in and took over an empire. We're taking over just a rebellion, and we have to lay siege? ''The rebels surrendered after only 2 days of siege. We are patching the damage but leaving the cannons in case of another rebellion. The war is over, and the city is somewhat back to normal. There are destroyed buildings on the Sand Street but nobody is volunteering to fix them. Frames were put up.. Buildings that were damaged will now lay there as a memoir of the revolution. It's more of a threat, really. Still nobody knows I'm the airwalker. I led the army as a normal human. How will I tell the whole empire? I was thinking... No Rybak Soldier has ever fought outside of our walls since the first airwalker. The Unnamed one, before Kuruk. Yeah, that's a long time ago. I decided to head east and hit any town I may find. In search of a resurgence of the Manifestos. The Manifestos only come from the East, so I am in Lower Easton, the only city that touches the border. I will create a group known as the Eastern Enforcement. We will search for the Manifestos. We must be secretive. I rented out a small abandoned blacksmith in the city, and built onto it. We will enforce from here. We have destroyed our first city. We are creating a wall, to be able to mark our trial. The Eastern Terror. All of the eastern nations are scared. News of the destruction has reached even as far as Govina. Our 3rd city has been conquered. The Manifestos have nowhere left to hide. If a Manifesto runs in from even more East, the destroyed cities will be threat enough. It's been several years since I've been an active airwalker. People think the airwalker deserted the world. I don't want to tell anyone of my existence. It will stay that way. Forever. I will call myself the secret walker. Today I will end my life after repairing the flag of Sergio. Nobody will forget the struggles of the Manifesto. They'll never leave the Rybaki alone. Sergio now stands as a Rybaki city, and they will have to give up on it. I'm going to the headquarters of the Eastern Enforcement to be reborn in this dreaded cycle.